Jade's Birthday
by GuitarsThatWriteAndSing
Summary: Jade's birthday was close, close as in one day. Tori, somehow, totally forgot about it "I'm too stressed lately" she told Cat. But here they were now; at the mall not knowing what the heck they could possible give to their Goth girlfriend. [Give it a try haha]. CATORADE relastionship. Warning: includes Girl x Girl x Girl love. Rated M for obvious reasons...
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry for not uploading anything here lately, working on something you might like ;) Oh and as for 'I Hate Boys' I will continue it, I'm sure, I just have a HUGE writer's block… Ugh.**_

_**WARNING: This story includes Girl x Girl love as well as threesome (three people in one relationship that's what I mean lol). Don't like? GET OUT OF HERE! Or you can just go ahead and help yourself... you've been warned...**_

_**RAITING IS M but just because I'm paranoid, I'm totally sure is not that bad.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, if I did I wouldn't beg for your reviews at the end of the story... woops.**_

Jade's birthday was close, close as in one day. Tori, somehow, totally forgot about it "I'm too stressed lately" she told Cat who answered with a series of kisses which only lead to Tori underneath Cat on the petite girl's bed. But here they were now; at the mall not knowing what the heck they could possible give to their Goth girlfriend.

"A pair of scissors?" Cat suggested.

"No, she already has a lot of those" Tori sighed.

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind having another pair then..."

"Cat, we won't give Jade another pair of scissors! She dangerous enough with the ones she has..."

Cat pouted. They kept on walking through the mall but nothing really called their attention. Tori was becoming more and more frustrate, Jade would hate her for the rest of their life. They've thought about giving her a coffee machine, but Jade already had one; black jackets, but Jade already had a lot; they were running out of ideas.

"I give up" Tori moaned.

"You can't be serious" Cat said. She was holding Tori's hand, yes people was staring but who did really care? She squeezed her girlfriend's hand "Don't make a huge drama about it Tor; we're going to find something".

And sure enough, they did find something. The perfect gift: A diamond "J" in a golden necklace. Perfect and expensive. Tori couldn't afford it even if she had save money during all her life. It was legit diamond and legit gold and she just couldn't pay for it.

More frustrated than ever and with a node on her throat, Tori drove home. Cat was staying over, Jade would too if she wasn't on a plane from New Jersey to Los Angeles. She was visiting her father's family. The tan girl felt guilty, she wanted so bad to give Jade a nice present.

"Tori, stop it" Cat said kissing the Latina's cheek.

"I just, Cat I really wanna give her the necklace" Cat sighed.

"You really do?" the petite girl asked looking right into her girlfriend's eyes. Tori nodded a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Okay then. Now, come here"

Cat held Tori's hand and they walked to the Latina's room. She closed the door; Trina was still home Tori remind her. The red-headed girl hands were quickly behind the tan girl's neck pulling her into a passionate kiss. Tori hand's travelled down to Cat's hips and pull her closer.

"I wish Jade was here" the tan girl sighed.

"Me too, but I can try and make you miss her a little less, right?" the other girl whispered with a unusual smirk.

* * *

Jade looked through the plane's window, wait! Was that Vega's house?! Anyways, she'll see both of her beautiful girlfriends very soon. Today was her birthday, _"damn"_ she thought, _"I'm getting old"_. A couple of minutes later the pilot said from the cabbing that they were about to land.

When she got out from the plane, she grabbed her suitcase and followed her parents. As soon as she arrived home and closed her room's door, she switched her Pear Phone on and called Tori.

"Hi?" a sleepy voice asked.

"Woah, you sound so sexy when you just woke up" Jade smirked.

"Jade?! Cat! Cat, Jade is here!" Tori yelled.

"Vega my eardrums! And, what's Cat doing there?" the Goth raised an eyebrow.

"Hung on, I'd put you on speaker, there. Say hi Cat" She heard someone yawing, Cat for sure.

"Jadey!"

"Cat, don't call me that!"

"Kay, kay" Cat yawned again "Tor, I'm going back to sleep, I'm tired"

"Wait, what is she tired about?" Jade asked suspiciously, a grin growing on her pale face.

"Nothing" Tori answered in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh, did little Tori goodie Vega have some fun last night?" the Goth's grin turned into a huge knowing-smirk.

"No... Well, maybe a little..."

"Well done Cat!" the pale girl laughed.

"My pleasure, oh no wait, it was hers" Cat's giggling was heard from the other side of the line. Jade laughed.

"Yeah, keep on laughing you too" Tori said annoyed.

"We're just kidding, right Cat?"

"Yeah, don't need to get all grumpy!" she heard kissing-sounds.

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down don't teas me!"

* * *

Jade was about to arrive, it was almost eight and Tori was freaking out.

"Tor, chill, she won't get mad at you" Cat told her upset girlfriend.

"But I feel awful, I didn't get her anything!"

"Victoria Vega, stop walking like that you'll make a hole on the floor!" Tori's mom said from the kitchen.

"Sorry mom, I'm just so nervous"

The bell rang and the tan's girl heart boomed like crazy.

"Someone should get that!" Trina yelled from upstairs.

Cat walked to the door and unlocked it. Sure enough, Jade West was there with her usual black outfit. The red-headed girl jumped over her Goth girlfriend. Jade spoon her around and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey Kitty Cat" Jade whispered when their foreheads were touching.

"Hi Jade" Tori said in a small voice.

Jade turned towards her and frowned, something, or someone, was bothering her Latina and nobody, or nothing, could bother her Latina.

"What's up Tori?" Jade asked in a soft voice hugging her girlfriend.

"E-everything is fine Jade" the tan girl answered with a fake smile. Jade frowned again.

"Girl, I'd be right back" Cat's sweet voice said before the door closed.

Both, Jade and Tori, stared at the door.

"Where's she going?" Jade wondered.

"I have no idea" Tori murmured before taking Jade's hand in hers.

"You sure are alright?" Jade tried once again.

The other girl only nodded.

* * *

_**Hey there everyone, well I'm sure you already realized this isn't over yet, well I was planning on this to be a One-Shot but I'm sure I'd write too many words for a One-Shot so, I'd write this as a Two-Shots, hope you don't mind n.n**_

_**Let me know what you think by leaving a review :D**_

_**And stay tuned for the next part ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here I am… Once again ;D … No? Okay u.u**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Victorious, if I did I wouldn't beg for your reviews at the end of the story... woops.**_

**_WARNING: This story includes Girl x Girl love as well as threesome (three people in one relationship that's what I mean lol). Don't like? GET OUT OF HERE! Or you can just go ahead and help yourself... you've been warned..._**

**_RAITING IS M but just because I'm paranoid, I'm totally sure is not that bad._**

"I missed you" Tori moaned into Jade's mouth.

"You did Vega?" the Goth asked with her typical smirk and pressed herself against Tori.

"Yes" the half-Latina sighed.

They both were on Tori's bed; none of them knew were their red-headed girlfriend was but they did have some missed time to make up for. Both of their shirts were now lying on the floor next to their jeans and shoes. They hadn't gone further just enjoyed the heat from each other's body.

Jade pressed her lips lightly on Tori's neck making the tan girl smile. Bad, untamable, big Jade West was now leaving little, _cute_ kisses on her neck, who would have even imagine that? Joining their lips once again, the half-Latina girl switched position making the Goth be underneath her. Jade frowned.

"Hey, I'm not that heavy you know?" Tori said annoyed.

"No, is not that, I actually like the feeling of your butt against my stomach" Jade said making her girlfriend blush "I'm just wondering where the hell Cat is, you know she can get lost like really easily. Like really, really, really easily."

"Uhm… you're right" the thinner girl agreed and slyly moved from the pale's girl belly to almost the edge of her underwear.

"Fuck, Vega, do that again"

"Do what?" Tori asked innocently and gave her girlfriend her best 'I'm a good girl' smile.

"Cool down you two!" Someone's voice said from the door frame.

Both of them, afraid it was Trina or worse Ms. Vega, quickly covered themselves with the blankets. When they looked at the door they founded Cat smiling widely at them.

"Where have you been Missy?" Tori asked after she recovered from her little-heart attack.

"Oh you know nothing really important" Cat smiled again.

* * *

"Hey, what kind of girlfriends are you?" Jade protested.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat yelled.

"Shh! Cat, keep your voice down love" Tori begged.

Jade rolled over Cat's body and stood in front of the youngest Vega girl's bed. She crossed her arms and glared at the two girls.

"What day is today?" the Goth asked slyly tilting her head.

"Ooh! I know! I know!" the red-headed girl shouted with her hand raised and jumping on the bed "Your birthday Jadey!"

The pale girl nodded and then went back to her previous spot. She was hurt, hurt after sex _"damn it"_ she thought. When she glanced at Tori she saw her girlfriend staring at the roof. Cat tabbed on her shoulder and just before she shouted at her, the petite girl kissed her softly.

"Shh, I'd be right back" she whispered on her lips.

Jade was confused, really confused. What was up with everybody today!? Tori was all down and Cat was beyond her happiness and she was sure the girl was hiding something. Deciding she wouldn't let her tan girl be sad today she stared caressing the girl's flat stomach.

"What's wrong?" she whispered into the girl's ear. Tori shook her head.

"I'm alright" she answered with a tight voice. Jade chuckled.

"Sure" she started kissing the half-Latina's right shoulder.

The sound of the door being closed made Jade stop.

"'C'mon I can't leave you alone for two seconds" Cat smirked.

"It's not my fault this girl is hot you know?" the raven-haired girl said.

"I guess"

The petite girl sat next to Jade, the smile never living her face, and showed her girlfriends a little box. Tori sat on the bed too and stared at Cat's face. Her eyes suddenly widen.

"Cat, it better NOT be what I think it is" the tan girl warned.

The girl just giggled and gave the box to Jade. Jade raised an eyebrow at it before carefully open it. Once she saw what was inside her eyes turned into plates. A diamond "J" with a gold necklace. A little paper heart flew from the box and the girl catch it, "From Tori :)". Jade turned to said girl with disbelieve. Before either girl could say anything, Jade pounced on the tan girl and kissed her passionately.

Tori was confused, Jade was kissing her… That was fine, more than fine actually. Cat bought the jewelry… The expensive jewelry… _"How?"_ Tori asked herself. She was getting out of air and broke the kiss. Jade seem to be as confused as her; she just stared down, her chest going up and down.

Cat looked at her girlfriends with a huge smile, suddenly remember something, she had a gift for Jade too. She took advantage of her apparently shocked girlfriends and searched under Tori's bed. She pulled out a black paper-bag.

"I have a gift for you too!" The girl's sweet voice said.

The Goth stopped kissing the tan girl, glanced at Cat and smiled.

"What is it Kitty-Cat?"

Cat showed her girlfriend the black bag.

"Open it" she smiled.

Tori chuckled, she knew perfectly well what it was and as soon as she saw Jade's face she knew she was right. In Jade hands were the shiniest, sharpest and weirdest pairs of scissors Tori had ever seen. The blades were all black, thin and –Tori bet- really sharp. The pivot was black too. The handle was metal-red and the finger holes seem to be perfect for Jade's fingers.

"Cat" the Goth whispered.

Once again, Jade was over her girlfriend –this time the petite one- kissing her. As the kiss deepened, Tori took the new scissors from Jade's hand for Cat's sake. Once the gifts were on her night table she stared at her girlfriends.

The red-haired girl broke the kiss and looked at the girl above her right in the eye.

"Happy Birthday Jade" she said and won a quick kiss.

"You won't wish me a Happy Birthday Vega?" Jade asked with her typical smirk. Tori smiled and shook her head.

"You'll have to make me do it, _West_"

Jade's eyebrows lift from their usual spot. She glanced at Cat who was already smiling evilly.

* * *

Tori's back landed on the mattress after a huge orgasm. Her eyes closed her mouth slyly open, her body al sweaty and her chest going up and down due to her heavy and deep breath, she begged her girlfriend to stop.

"I think we did a good job, huh Cat?" Jade asked lying next to her tan girlfriend. The shortest girl nodded before lying next to Tori too. "Now say it" the Goth demanded.

Taking another deep breath and slowly opening her eyes, Tori licked her lips before looking at the pale girl.

"Happy Birthday" she said with a soft, low and hoarse voice.

Jade laughed and pecked her girlfriend before she pecked Cat too.

* * *

They played a little more, keeping the noise as low as possible, before Cat had to go home, leaving only Jade and a sleeping Tori alone. The Goth stared at the girl in her arms for a while before sleep and the tiredness of the day took over her.

* * *

**Hey there, thanks for reading (: I did told you it wasn't that bad :P **

**Hope I did a good job there, I'm trying to improve my writing skills, but mostly I'm trying to improve my vocabulary… **

**So here, it comes… the begging thingy:**

**Would you please, please, please, please, please, pretty please leave a beautiful review? (: *insert puppy eyes here***


End file.
